


player two

by kodzukenz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kodzukenz/pseuds/kodzukenz
Summary: Kenma swore he wouldn’t let Kuroo drift away from him, but the universe had other plans for them.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	player two

**Author's Note:**

> my very first kuroken fic is out! i hope you guys like it, i was quite excited to post this! ♡

A new family moved in next door, Kenma was told. That did not really interest or intrigue him because people move neighborhoods all the time, so why are his parents hyped up about it? His mother was especially excited, and he finds out it’s because a boy around his age is within that same family— his mom wants him to make friends, and this was the perfect opportunity for her. Kenma is not quite pleased with the idea of setting up a friendship solely because they’re around the same age, but as long as the kid is not stuck up or spoiled, he doesn’t think he will mind all that much. 

The Kuroo family, he has heard, consists of a father, the father’s parents, and the son. It’s not all that uncommon to hear about parents getting divorced but alas, Kenma wonders how it feels like— living without one of your parents. Well, one thing sure does bother him— the fact the mother of Kuroo Tetsurou blamed him for the divorce. He eavesdropped his parents’ conversation about it and now he’s not all too annoyed by the idea he’s getting set up for a friendship. He could not hear much of the conversation they had, but he _knows_ that so-called mother is not worthy of a child.

The next day Kenma hears his mother calling him from downstairs, he guesses this Kuroo boy is here and walks downstairs quietly. "There you are! This is Kuroo-kun! Be nice to him, alright Kenma?" His mother tells him, and Kenma looks over to the other pair standing in front of them— there was Kuroo, hiding behind his father. His hair looks funny, he thought and _almost_ just _almost_ giggled. "Hey. Wanna play in my room?" Kenma spoke softly, trying to make sure he is not being too pushy. Kuroo simply nodded, and they both went upstairs after waving at their parents.

"What game do you wanna play?" Kenma questions, placing all his video games on his bed so Kuroo can have a good look at each. "U-um, can we play FIFA?" Kenma blinks at him— he’s not sure why he did not expect that when it’s an ordinary boy in front of him, of course he would want to play something basic like that. "Ah, yeah sure." He puts the disc in the PlayStation 2 and hands Kuroo one of the controllers. They start playing, talking about simple things like their age (apparently Kuroo is older by a year) and what is their favorite food and all that. Just simple small talk, nothing too invasive or private.

"K-kenma-kun?" Kenma turns his head towards Kuroo, is he still nervous around him? "Yeah?" Kuroo gulps and gathers all his courage to speak his next words, shy. "You’re super cool, thanks for playing with me!" Kenma had a lot of scenarios play in his head, but this, he did not see coming. The other boy’s brown eyes sparkle in front of him— blush covering his tanned cheeks. _Cute,_ he thinks. Wait— no, absolutely not, he does _not_ find this boy cute. Kenma gapes at him, eyes wide and still in shock at the statement, but tries to be nonchalant about his answer as much as possible. "Ah, it’s nothing. I like video games and it gets boring playing against bots all the time." Kuroo grins wide, eyes turning into crescents. "Then I’ll be your player two starting now!" And Kenma did not blush at that, he _totally_ didn’t.

At some point, Kenma got used to having Kuroo come over his place and he did not mind— he wasn’t bad company, after all. So when he hears the common footsteps rushing to his room, he isn’t surprised to the least, looking up from his Gameboy to watch Kuroo come in. "Kenma! Guess what?!" He was full of energy, Kenma observes, and had a backpack with him— a sleepover, maybe? "You’re going to sleepover?" Kuroo grins wide, standing proud. "Not only that! I’m staying for a week! My dad and grandparents are going to have some boring vacation together, so I said I wanna stay with you!" He looked super delightful speaking about it, Kenma cannot help but blush at it. "W-wait— is that fine with you? Am I going to be a bother?" He asks, voice filled with concern. Kenma giggles, shaking his head— catching the other boy by surprise. Kuroo got flustered over how cute Kenma is, never seeing him giggle like that before.

Kenma is younger, he is five years old and Kuroo’s six. So, it’s common for the elder to be treated with respect over age but they had none of that between them. They were equals. It was comfortable that way, though, because it was easier to get along and not have petty arguments. Kenma told the elder to tidy his stuff up and went downstairs to his mother who was in the kitchen. "Mama, do we have any sweets?" He asks, holding onto her pants. She looked down at him with a fond smile, nodding. "Actually, I made some chocolate cake before Kuroo-kun came. We also have some milk tea!" Kenma gleamed at that, eyes sparkling like he just got a new game. "Really? Thank you so much, mama!" He hugged her (legs) before getting told to go upstairs and that she will get it for them in a bit.

When he enters his room, he finds Kuroo in some cartoon pajamas. Kuroo hides his chest that had the cartoon image on it with his arms shyly, looking away. "I-it’s cause my dad still thinks I’m a kid…" Kenma snorts, reaching out to Kuroo and pulling his arms away. "It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Detective Conan is pretty neat!" At that, he can see stars grow in Kuroo’s eyes, both boys blushing softly and giggling in sync. To make Kuroo feel better, Kenma wore his Sailor Moon pajama that had Luna on the shirt— to be fair, he loves cats. Kuroo chuckles softly, attacking Kenma into a hug that makes him _almost_ suffocate. "Get off, Kuroo!" He just continues laughing, holding him tighter now that they fell into the bed over the jump attack slash hug. "Nuh-oh. You’re soft. Like a plushie." Kenma makes a growling noise, struggling for a few seconds before just giving up.

Miss Kozume entered the room soon after, one eyebrow raising at the scene. "You two sure are close, huh?" Kenma wanted to retaliate— disagree, but Kuroo’s soft blush and mischievous giggle stopped him. "Kenma is gonna be my best friend forever!" He declares to his mother, eyes moving to the tray she placed on the floor with the strawberry topped chocolate cake and milk tea. "This looks so yummy!" He sits up, moving off Kenma— who lets out a sigh of relief. "I hope you will like it, Kenma loves my chocolate cake the best." Kuroo turns to Kenma, who is avoiding both of their gazes, smiling softly in return. "I’m sure I will since Kenma does, Miss Kozume!" Kenma’s mother shakes her head at that, crossing her arms. "Call me mom, you’re like family to us!"

That catches Kenma’s attention, scanning Kuroo’s face to see his reaction. Kuroo smiles brightly, placing his hands on his heated cheeks and giggling. "‘Kay, mom!" Kenma’s mother is delighted, chuckling a little before petting Kuroo’s rooster head hair. It’s hard for Kenma himself to sustain the gentle smile creeping into his face— being ‘best friends forever’ does not sound too bad, especially with someone like Kuroo Tetsurou. When his mother leaves, Kuroo rushes to sit on the floor next to the tray, urging Kenma to come as well. The younger does, sitting next to Kuroo and staring at the tray— noticing the fact there is only one fork. "Oh, mama forgot to bring one more fork, I’ll go get it—" Kuroo holds his arm, stopping him. "You don’t have to, we could share. No big deal." Kenma is a little startled, but judging by the elder’s shrug, he is sure he won’t be allowed to step out the room. "If you say so."

The cakes have already been cut in two plates and the small milk tea bottles were also there— only thing that was missing was a fork. So Kenma busied himself with the small milk tea bottle, stabbing the straw in so that Kuroo starts eating the cake first. Kuroo does have the first bite, making a joyful noise at the taste. "Thish ish sho good!" He says with the cake still in his mouth— making the younger grimace at him. Kuroo being Kuroo, cuts a small portion of Kenma’s cake slice with his fork— urging him to open his mouth. "Say aahhh…" Kenma’s eyes widen at that, wanting to argue but as soon as his mouth opens the cake is in his mouth and Kuroo smirks victoriously. He noms on his cake slice with furrowed eyebrows— attempting to look angry but the delicious taste just makes his eyes go all sparkly in the end, invisible tail moving in joy. They enjoy the rest of it together, talking about the video game that’s about to release.

Somehow, Kuroo got Kenma seated on his lap— well, it was only because Kenma was too focused on his PSP to really bother moving away when Kuroo wrapped his arms around his waist and had him on his lap. He claimed it was to have a good view of the game he’s playing as well, but it was just an excuse to have Kenma close to him, chin rested on his shoulder. "You’re really good at this, Kenma." He says nonchalantly, which makes Kenma smile a little. "It would be strange not to be, after fifty hours of playtime." Kuroo’s eyes widen— almost yelling at that confession. "Fifty hours?! Don’t you play like, around one hundred other games? Do you even sleep?!" Kenma shrugs, shaking his head. "I do sleep, but I still play as much as I can whenever I have free time." Kuroo’s jaw is still downwards, astonished by the younger’s amount of time he spends on those games. "I don’t even spend that much time playing volleyball." He mutters softly, then contemplates if he really loves volleyball as much. "What’d you say?" Kenma asks. "Oh, it’s nothing." Kenma knew it was not nothing, since Kuroo felt off and was frowning the whole time— but did not want to pressure him into speaking. Kenma figures Kuroo will tell him if he really wants to be best friends forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, do tell me your thoughts! ♡
> 
> twt: @kenmagay


End file.
